Multi-spectral band systems are steadily emerging as a desired feature in a camera system. Each spectral band offers different image characteristics. Shorter wavelength spectral bands provide the potential for better resolution due to the smaller impact of diffraction on the size of the optics blur. This means that a smaller aperture optical system with a shorter wavelength can be used to see a further distance than that of a longer wavelength.